Access to web pages from a mobile environment, such as a smartphone, has grown extensively in recent years. In the mobile environment, it is particular advantageous to present web pages with as little delay as possible. Enhanced speed may be accomplished through the use of static web pages, such as through the use of accelerated mobile web pages. However, traditional use of static web pages limits the ability to provide contextualized information and effectively track user behavior. For example, using traditional static web pages, a single embedded installation button for a mobile application cannot be made to link to an appropriate application store. Accordingly, there is need for a way to provide enhanced functionality to static web pages.